Meri kultuuris
pisi|275px|"[[Suur laine" (Katsushika Hokusai, umbes 1830)]] Merel on olnud inimkultuuris sajandeid oluline roll, sest inimesed tunnetavad merd vastuolulistel viisidel: võimsa, kuid samas rahulikuna, ilusa, kuid samas ohtlikuna. Merd on kajastatud kunstis, sealhulgas kirjanduses, kujutavas kunstis, luules, filmis, teatris ja klassikalises muusikas. Vanimad paate kujutavad joonistused on 40 000 aastat vanad. Alates sellest ajast on erinevate maade ja kultuuride kunstnikud merd kujutanud. Merd on sümboolselt tajutud vaenuliku keskkonnana, kus elavad imeväärsed olendid, näiteks Leviathan Piiblis, Isonade jaapani mütoloogias ja kraaken hilises skandinaavia mütoloogias. Psühhiaatri Carl Jungi teostes sümboliseerib meri unenägude tõlgendamisel isiklikku ja kollektiivset alateadvust. Merd ja laevu on kujutatud kunstis alates lihtsatest seinamaalingutest kuni J. M. W. Turneri meremaalide ja Hollandi maalikunsti kuldajastuni. Jaapani kunstnik Katsushika Hokusai lõi mere meeleolusid kujutavaid värvilisi puulõikeid, sealhulgas teose "Suur laine". Meri on esinenud kirjanduses alates Homerose "Odüsseiast" (8. sajand eKr). Meri on korduv teema Jaapani Edo ajastu luuletaja Matsuo Bashō (1644–1694) haikudes. Keskajal esines meri kangelaseepostes, näiteks Tristani legendis, ning kus olid motiivideks muu hulgas müütilised saared ja iseliikuvad laevad. Tänapäevased tuntumad mereromaanide autorid on teiste seas Joseph Conrad, Herman Wouk ja Herman Melville; luuletusi on mere kohta kirjutanud Samuel Taylor Coleridge, Rudyard Kipling ja John Masefield. Meri on olnud sajandite jooksul inspiratsiooniks arvukatele muusikateostele, sealhulgas madruste töölauludele, Richard Wagneri ooperile "Lendav hollandlane" (1841), Claude Debussy orkestriteosele "La Mer" (1903–1905), Charles Villiers Stanfordi teostele "Songs of the Sea" (1904) ja "Songs of the Fleet" (1910), Edward Elgari vokaaltsüklile "Merepildid" (1899) ja Ralph Vaughan Williamsi "Meresümfooniale" (1903–1909). Merre matmist on sooritatud paljudel erinevatel viisidel üle maailma alates Vana-Egiptuse, Vana-Kreeka ja Vana-Rooma tsivilisatsioonidest. Inimesed ja meri Merd on kajastatud näiteks kirjanduses, kujutavas kunstis, luules, filmis, teatris ja klassikalises muusikas, samuti mütoloogias ja psühhoteraapilises unenägude tõlgendamises. Mere tähtsust mere-äärsetele rahvastele on võimalik vaadelda mõjuna nende rahvaste igapäevaelule ja kultuurile: see kaasneb müütides ja legendides; seda on mainitud vanasõnades ja rahvalauludes; laevade ja mere tähtsus pühitsemistseremooniates ja matuseriitustes. Mõjutused kaasnevad juba inimelu alguses, peegeldudes näiteks laste mängulaevades. Sageli kogunevad inimesed sadamasse uue laeva vette laskmisele ning laeva lahkumisel ja saabumisel. Naaberrahvastega kauplemine ja arvamuste vahetamine on üks vahendeid, mille abil tsivilisatsioonid arenevad ja edasi liiguvad. Sellisel viisil arenesid paljud Vahemere ääres elanud antiikrahvad, samuti India, Hiina ja teised Kagu-Aasia kultuurid. Varajane ajalugu pisi|[[Ninivest leitud Sanheribi valitsusajast pärit Assüüria reljeeftahvel (umbes 700 eKr). Sellel on kujutatud ümber bireemi ujuvaid kalu ja krabisid.]] Meri on mõjutanud tsivilisatsioone ja kultuure alates eelajaloost. Kaspia mere kaldal avastatud paate kujutavad kaljujoonised on ühed vanimad kaljukunsti vormid, mis pärinevad umbes 40 000 aasta tagusest ajast."Gobustan Rock Art Cultural Landscape". World Heritage Centres. UNESCO. James Hornell, kes on uurinud traditsioonilisi põlisrahvaste veesõidukeid, leiab, et laevanina otstesse maalitud silm esindab jumala või jumalanna valvast pilku, mis laeva kaitseb. Viikingid kujutasid pikklaevade vööris ja ahtris avatud lõugade ja pungil silmadega raevukat pead, et hoida sellega eemal kurje hingi, ning meremehed suhtusid purjelaevade ninas paiknevatesse käilakujudesse kiindumusega, sest need esindasid uskumust, et laev leiab nii õige tee. Vanad egiptlased seadsid laevaninasse pühade lindude kujusid, samal ajal kui foiniiklased kasutasid selleks hobuste kujutisi, mis sümboliseerisid kiirust. Vanad kreeklased paigaldasid laevaninasse kuldi pea, mis sümboliseeris teravat nägemist ja metsikust. Roomlastel oli laevaninasse sageli paigaldatud tsentuuriot kujutav nikerdus, mis esindas vaprust lahingus. Põhja-Euroopas kasutati laevanina kaunistamiseks tavaliselt mao, pulli, delfiini ja draakoni kujutisi ning 13. sajandil hakati kasutama luige kujutist, mida seostati sujuvuse ja liikuvusega. Müütides ja legendides pisi|left|[[Takehara Shunseni teoses "Ehon Hyaku Monogatari" kujutatud Isonade]] Sümboolselt on merd pikka aega tajutud vaenuliku ja ohtliku keskkonnana, kus elavad imeväärsed olendid: Leviathan Piiblis, haisarnane Isonade jaapani mütoloogias ja laevu neelav kraaken hilises skandinaavia mütoloogias. Vanakreeka mütoloogias hõlmab meri jumalate ja muude üleloomulike olendiga täidetud pantheoni. Merejumala Poseidoni kaaslaseks on tema naine Amphitrite, kes on üks viiekümnest merenümfist, nereiidist, kelle vanemad olid Nereus ja Doris. Poseidoni poega Tritoni, keda on kujutatud nii kalasabaga kui ka merihobukesena, oli Poseidoni kaaslane koos nereiididega. Müütilises meres elasid lisaks ohtlikud merekoletised, näiteks Skylla. pisi|Merepulli turjal sõitev nereiid (2. sajandist eKr) Sellistes legendides oli Poseidon suuresti vastutav mere tujuka iseloomu eest, valitsedes mitte ainult mere, vaid ka maavärinate ja tormide üle. Neptunusel oli sarnane positsioon vanarooma mütoloogias. Teise vanakreeka merejumala Proteuse tähtsamaks tegevuseks oli merel toimuvate muutuste juhtimine. Sellest on tulnud inglisekeelde ka omadussõna "protean", mis tähendab 'vaheldusrikas, muutlik'. Shakespeare kasutab seda näidendi "Kuningas Henry Kuues" kolmandas osas, milles Richard III hoopleb: "I can add colors to the chameleon, Change shapes with Proteus for advantages". Kagu-Aasias on mere tähtsus andnud aluse paljudele eepilistele ookeaniretkedele, kaugetel saartel elavatest printsessidest ning sügavuses varitsevatest koletistest ja maagilisest kaladest jutustavatele müütidele. Põhja-Euroopas maeti kuningad mõnikord laevmatustega, mil surnukeha asetati laeva ning ümbritseti aarete ja hinnalise lastiga ning seejärel saadeti laev merele triivima. Põhja-Ameerikas jutustavad mitmesugused loomismüüdid sellest, kuidas part või muu olend sukeldub merepõhja ja toob sealt üles muda, millest moodustus maismaa. Atargatis oli Ees-Aasia jumalanna, keda kujutati merineitsina, ja Sedna mere- ja mereloomadejumalanna inuiti mütoloogias. Skandinaavia mütoloogias oli Ægir merekuningas ja tema abikaasa Rán merejumalanna ning Njördr meresõidu ja purjetamise jumal. Enne merele minekut oli kõige tähtsam esmalt jumalatelt soosingut otsida. Psühhiaatri Carl Jungi teostes sümboliseerib meri unenägude tõlgendamisel isiklikku ja kollektiivset alateadvust. Kujutavas kunstis pisi|150px|[[Hollandi maalikunsti kuldajastust pärit Rembrandti maal "Torm Galilea merel" (1633). See on Rembrandti ainus meremaal.]] Merd ja laevu on kujutatud kunstis alates lihtsatest seinamaalingutest kuni J. M. W. Turneri meremaalideni. Meremaalid said eriti olulisteks Hollandi maalikunsti kuldajastul, mil maalid kujutasid muu hulgas Hollandi laevastikku selle sõjalise meisterlikkuse tipul. Kunstnikud, näiteks Jan Porcellis, Simon de Vlieger, Jan van de Cappelle, Hendrick Dubbels, Willem van de Velde Vanem ja tema poeg, Ludolf Bakhuizen ning Reinier Nooms joonistasid meremaale paljudes erinevates stiilides. Jaapani kunstnik Katsushika Hokusai lõi mere meeleolusid kujutavaid värvilisi puulõikeid, sealhulgas teose "Suur laine", mis kujutab mere hävitavad jõudu, samal ajal ka pidevalt muutuvat ilu. Eesti kunstnikest on meremaaliga palju tegelenud Aili Vint. Kirjanduses ja filmis Antiikkirjanduses pisi|left|Kümme tuhat kreeka sõdurit hüüavad rõõmust: "Meri! Meri!". Maal [[Bernard Granville Baker (1901).]] Meri on esinenud kirjanduses alates vähemalt Vana-Kreeka luuletaja Homerose ajast, kes kirjeldas seda kui "tume nagu vein". 8. sajandil eKr kirjutatud eeposes "Odüsseia" kirjeldas ta Kreeka kangelase Odysseus kümme aastat kestnud teekonda. Odysseus heitles koduteekonnal üle mere sõites pärast sõda Troojas, mida on kirjeldatud "Iliases". Tema ekslev rännak viib teda ühest kummalisest ja ohtlikust paigast teise, ta elab muu hulgas üle laevahuku, kohtub merekoleitse Skyllaga, jääb Charybdise tekitatud veekeerisesse ning külastab Ogygia saart, kus elab veetlev nümf Kalypso. Xenophon kirjeldab memuaarteoses "Sõjaretk" ("Anabasis"), kuidas ta sõdurina oli tunnistajaks kümne tuhande kreeka palgasõduri retkele ja kaotusele vaenlase territooriumil. Need sündmused leidisid aset Kyros Noorema ebaõnnestunud sõjaretkel Pärsia vastu aastal 401 eKr. Kümme tuhat sõdurit hüüdsid rõõmust Maduri mäelt Musta merd nähes "Thálatta! Thálatta!" ("Meri! Meri!"). Teise näitena esineb meri korduvalt luules Jaapani Edo ajastu tähtsaima luuletaja Matsuo Bashō (1644–1694) haikudes. Ptolemaios, kes kirjutas teose "Geographia" umbes aastal 150 eKr, kirjeldab, kuidas Atlandi ookean ja India ookean olid suured suletud mered ning ta uskus, et Atlandi ookeanile suunduv laev võib peagi jõuda Idamaadesse. Tema kaart sel ajal teadaolevast maailmast oli märkimisväärselt täpne, kuid alates 4. sajandist kannatas tsivilisatsioon barbarite käes tagasilöögi all ja teadmised geograafiast astusid sammu tagasi. 7. sajandil koostas Sevilla Isidorus ringkujulise kaardi, millel oli maailm jagatud Aasia, Aafrika ja Euroopa vahel kolmeks osaks. Maailmajagusid eraldasid Vahemeri, Niilus ja Tanais ning neid ümbritses ookean. Alles 15. sajandil võeti Ptolemaiose kaardid uuesti kasutusse ning Henrique Meresõitja Portugalist hakkas uurima ookeani ja merd. Temast said julgust teised Portugali meresõitjad, kes uurisid ja kaardistasid Aafrika läänerannikut ja Atlandi ookeani idaosa ning nende teadmised panid aluse järgnenud suurte maadeavastuse ajajärgule. Keskajal pisi|150px|[[Brendan Meresõitja laeval, mida kannab hiidkala. Saksa käsikiri, umbes 1460]] Keskaegses kirjanduses leidub arvukalt jutustusi mere kohta, näiteks tuntud Tristani legend ja "Püha Brendani merereis". Meri toimib nii hea ja kurja vahekohtunikuna kui ka hukatuse tõkestajana nagu jutustab 15. sajandi poeem "The Libelle of Englyshe Polycye". Keskaegsed jutud asetavad sageli olulise rolli merele. Mõned lood Apollonius Tüürosest, eriti romaanid, kasutavad sama jutustavat stiili nagu Odysseuse mereretke kirjelduses. Mõni lugu võib olla saanud mõjutusi teosest "Guillaume d'Angleterre" ja Geoffrey Chauceri loost "The Man of Law's Tale". Teised jutustused, näiteks "Romance of Horn", Chrétien de Troyes' "Perçeval ehk Graali lugu", "Partonopeus de Blois" või Tristani legend teevad merest motiivide allika: triivima seadmine, müütilised saared ja iseliikuvad laevad. Mõned neist motiividest esinevad luuletaja Marie de France'i "Leedes". Paljud keskajal kirjutatud religioossed tekstid mõtisklevad merest. Askeetlik tühi veteväli (heremum in oceano) esineb Adomnáni teoses "Vita Columbae" ("Columba elu") ja jutustuses "Püha Brendani merereis", millel on mitu ühis tunnusjoont vanaiiri lugudega immram idega ja vanainglise poeemiga "The Seafarer" ("Meresõitja"). Katoliiklikud jutlused kõnelevad mõnikord "maailma merest" ja "kiriku laevast" ning moraliseerivast tõlgendusest laevahuku ja üleujutuste kohta. Need motiivid esinevad kroonikates, näiteks Pariisi Matthew' "Chronica Majoras" ja Bremeni Adami "Gesta Hammaburgensis ecclesiae pontificiumis". Sarnaseid motiive on käsitletud Piibli ümberjutustest, näiteks anonüümses keskinglise poeemis "Patience" ("Kannatlikkus"), ning palverännaku jutustustes ja poeemides, näiteks "The Book of Margery Kempe'is" ja Saewulfi palverännaku kirjelduses. Varauusajal pisi|Saare kaldal olev [[Miranda näidendist "Torm". Maal John William Waterhouse (1916).]] William Shakespeare teeb sageli ja keerulisi mainimisi mere ja sellega seotu kohta. Järgnev väljavõte "Arieli laulust" näidendi "Torm" esimese vaatuse teises stseenist tundub olevat "suurepäraselt esilekutsuv", osutades "sügavat muundust": Teised varauusaja kirjanikud on kasutanud merega seotud kultuurilisi aspekte, sealhulgas John Milton poeemis "Lycidas" (1637), Andrew Marvell poeemis "Bermudas" (1650) ja Edmund Waller poeemis "The Battle of the Summer Islands" (1645). St. John'si Ülikooli professor Steven Mentz väidab, et "ookeanid ... asetavad piirid inimese üleastumisele; nad toimivad sümboolselt kohtadena maailmas, millesse surelikud ei saa ohutult minna". Mentzi järgi olid eurooplaste retked ookeanidel 15. sajandil põhjuseks mere tähenduse muutumisele. Uusajal pisi|left|[[Gustave Doré' 1876. aasta illustratsioon Samuel Taylor Coleridge'i poeemile "Vana meremehe jutustus" ("The Rime of the Ancient Mariner"; 1798). Sellel on kujutatud laevatekil olevaid meremehi, keda jälgib albatross.]] Uusajal, kirjanik Joseph Conrad kirjutas mitu merest inspireeritud teost, sealhulgas "Lord Jim" ja "Narcissus'e neeger: lugu merelt" ("The Nigger of the 'Narcissus'"), milles toetus oma kogemustele kaptenina kaubalaevastikus. Ameerika kirjanik Herman Wouk on kirjutanud: "Keegi, mitte keegi, ei või kirjutada tormist merel nii nagu seda teeb Conrad". Üks Wouki enda mereromaane "The Caine Mutiny" (1952) võitis Pulitzeri preemia. Herman Melville'i 1851. aastal kirjutatud romaani "Moby Dicki" kohta on luuletaja John Masefield arvanud, et see avaldab kogu saladuse mere kohta. Suur merelind albatross mängib keskset rolli Samuel Taylor Coleridge'i mõjukas poeemis "Vana meremehe jutustus" ("The Rime of the Ancient Mariner"; 1798), tänu millele sai albatrossist metafoor alatise pääsmatu taaga kohta. Poeemis "The Sea and the Hills" (1902) väljendab Rudyard Kipling tungi mere järele ja kasutab alliteratsiooni, et vihjata mere häälele ja rütmile: "Who hath desired the Sea?—the sight of salt water unbounded— The heave and the halt and the hurl and the crash of the comber wind-hounded?". Mere tõmmet tunnetab ka John Masefield oma poeemis "Sea Fever" ("Mereigatsus"), mis algab järgnevalt: "I must go down to the seas again, to the lonely sea and the sky". Argentina kirjanik Jorge Luis Borges on kirjutanud luuletuse "El Mar" ("Meri"), milles käsitleb merd millegina, mis pidevalt loob uuesti maailma ja inimesed, kes seda vaatlevad, ja see on väga lähedane inimolemusele. pisi|Filmi "[[Das Boot: Ühe allveelaeva lugu" (1981) võttepaik. See on üks näide, kuidas on püütud tekitada dramaatilist ja klaustrofoobilist keskkonda vee all.]] Arvukate raamatute ja filmide teemaks on merel toimuv sõda, sageli käsitlevad need Teise maailmasõja päriselulisi või väljamõeldud sündmusi. Nicholas Monsarrati romaan "Julm meri" ("The Cruel Sea"; 1951) järgib rühma Briti laevastiku meremeeste tegemisi võitluses Atlandi lahingutes Teise maailmasõja ajal; 1953. aastal valmis romaani põhjal film. Kirjanik Herman Wouk on kirjutanud selle teose kohta järgnevalt: ""Julm meri" oli suur menuk ja sai hittfilmiks Jack Hawkinsiga peaosas. Selle autentsus on ilmne ... Monsarrati kirjeldused hirmunud, pääseparve külge klammeruvast meeskonnast pimedas öös on trööstiks tõepoolest liiga usaldusäratavad – peagi me tunneme, et oleme ise sellel merel". Anthony Asquith kasutas filmis "We Dive at Dawn" (1943) dramatiseeritud dokumentaalfilmilikku stiili, samas kui Noël Coward ja David Lean ühendasid filmis "In Which We Serve" (1942) päriselulised sündmused draamaga. Michael Powelli ja Emeric Pressburgeri film "The Battle of the River Plate" (1956) jutustab loo "härrasmehelikust vaprusest" laeva Admiral Graf Spee uputamisel. Teistsuguse sõnumiga film on Richard Fleischeri, Toshio Masuda ja Kinji Fukasaku sõjafilmi ""Tora! Tora! Tora!" (1970), mis jutustab "kahepalgelisest diplomaatiast ja ebakorrektsest salaluurest". Varasematel sajanditel toimunud merelahinguid on kujutatud Peter Weiri filmis "Kapten ja komandör: Retk maailma äärele", mis põhineb Patrick O'Briani romaanisarjal. Allveelaevafilmid, näiteks Robert Wise'i "Run Silent, Run Deep" (1958), on sõjafilmist eristuvast alamžanrist, mis kujutavad allveelaevadel peetavast sõjapidamisest tekkinud pinget. Sellesse žanrisse kuuluvates filmides on kasutatud iselaadi filmimuusikat, millega püütakse tekitada vee all toimuva konflikti emotsionaalset ja dramaatilist olemust. Näiteks filmis "Das Boot: Ühe allveelaeva lugu" (1981) aitab filmimuusika saada ettekujutust põgenemisest süvaveepommi eest ja palju kordi korduvast sonari vihinast, samuti hävitaja sõukruvi ja läheneva torpeedo ohustavast helist. Viimastel aastakümnetel on saavutanud rahvusvahelist tuntust filmid, mille teemaks on merel toimuvad seiklused ja draama. Näiteks film "Lõuad" ("Jaws; 1975) ja selle järjed kujuatvad merel leiduvaid ohte ja tekitavad kartust merele mineku suhtes. "Titanic" (1997), mille teemaks on laevakatastroof, on üks ajaloo suurimaid kassahitte. Edukaks on osutunud ka fantaasiaküllased "Kariibi mere piraatide" filmid, mille sündmustikus esinevad nii piraadid kui ka meremüüdid, näiteks legend Davy Jonesist. Üks tulutoovamaid arvutianimatsoone on "Kalapoeg Nemo" ("Finding Nemo"; 2003). Muusikas pisi|left|[[Merineitsi on olnud ajalooliselt mõjuvõimas sümbol meremeeste kujutlusvõimes]] Sageli laulsid meremehed merereisidel pärast rasket tööd rahvalaule, näiteks 18. sajandi keskpaigast pärit ballaadi "The Mermaid" ("Merineitsi"(, mis väljendas meremeeste ebausku, et merineitsi nägemine ennustab laevahukku. Merel olles tuli teha palju korduvaid ülesandeid, näiteks pöörata ankru tõstmiseks ankruvintslit, heisata ja langetada purjesid või sõuda. Töö ladusamaks minekuks lauldi töölaule, milles laulis eeslaulja ja ülejäänud meremehed liitusid kooris. Ajal, mil Horatio Nelson töötas Briti laevastikus, olid need töölaulud keelatud ja nende asemel esitati laule vilepillil või viiulil. Meri on olnud sajandite jooksul inspiratsiooniks arvukatele muusikateostele. Omaanis esitatakse meremuusikat ansamblis, kuhu kuuluvad trummid, taldrikud ja torupill; seline muusika kannab nime ''Galfat Shobani '' ning seda mängitakse tavaliselt siis, kui parandatakse puust laevu. Richard Wagner märkis, et sai inspiratsiooni ooperiks "Lendav hollandlane" (1841) meeldejäävast meresõidust Riiast Londoni, kui tema laev jäi tormi tõttu kaheks nädalaks Norra fjordide juurde Tvedestrandis. Prantsuse helilooja Claude Debussy üks tuntumaid orkestriteoseid "La Mer" ("Meri"; 1903–1905) valmis La Manche'i rannikul Eastbourne'is, kus helilooja sai teosele inspiratsiooni rohketest erikujuga lainetest. Teised tuntumad sellel ajal loodud heliteosed on muu hulgas Charles Villiers Stanfordi "Songs of the Sea" (1904) ja "Songs of the Fleet" (1910), Edward Elgari "Merepildid" ("Sea Pictures"; 1899) ning Ralph Vaughan Williamsi "Meresümfoonia" (1903–1909). Inglise helilooja Frank Bridge kirjutas 1911. aastal orkestrisüidi "The Sea" ("Meri"), mis valmis samuti Eastbourne'is. "Four Sea Interludes" (1945) on Benjamin Britteni orkestrisüit tema ooperist "Peter Grimes". pisi|150px|"Peace – Burial at Sea". I[[J. M. W. Turner (1842). Sellel on kujutatud Turneri sõbra, kunstniku David Wilkie matmist merre.'Peace - Burial at Sea', Joseph Mallord William Turner. Tate]] Merre matmine Surnukeha on tervena või tuhastatuna maetud merre paljudes paikades maailmas alates antiikaegadest, kus seda sooritati näiteks Vana-Egiptuse, Vana-Kreeka ja Vana-Rooma tsivilisatsioonide juures. Tavad erinevad riigiti ja religiooniti; näitkes on USA-s inimjäänused lubatud matta vähemalt kolme meremiili kaugusele maast ja kui surnukeha ei ole tuhastatud peab vesi olema vähemalt 600 jalga (umbes 183 meetrit) sügav. Islamimaades on aga moslemi merre matmine on islamiseadustega vastuolus, lubatud on vaid sel korral, kuid inimene on surnud merel olles."Rules About Burial of the Dead Body". Ahlul Bayt Digital Islamic Library Project. Viited Kirjandus * * Kategooria:Raamaturott artiklid (M) Kategooria:Kultuur Kategooria:Mered